Ben 10 Omniverse: the unseen adventures. Almost
Ben 10 Omniverse: the unseen adventures . Series one, Epsiode Eight. By Pdfletcher. Characters: *Ben Tennyson. *Rook Blonko. *Grandpa Max. *Bluvic and Driba. *Plumbers. Villians: *Zombozo. *Vulcanus. *Psyphon. *Captain Kork. *Mechaneers. *Liam. *Bubblehelmet. *Fistrick. *Pickaxe Minions. Aliens Used: *Ripjaws. *Cannonbolt. *Big Chill. *Wildmutt. *XLR8. *Diamondhead. *Fourarms. Plot. '' The Black hole club.'' A murky smog hung in the air of the Black Hole club's main room. Through the smog various figures milled about, some leaned on bars with strange drinks, others lurked in dark corners and booths, whispering and trading suspicious packages with furtive glances. In the middle of the room a large oval table stood proudly drawing attention from many of the neer-do-wells and goons that frequented the bar. The tables murky surface was covered with cards, chips, coins and tehydonite shards, as the game was pl ayed out. The were four people sat at the table, each grossly different from the next. Zombozo, the crazed, homicidal clown sat and stared at his cards, his face splitting into a demented, ghoulish grin. He pushed forward a stack of chips, raising the stake. The surrounding goons broke into muttering and chatter. Immediatly to his Right Captain Kork tapped the table impatiently with his hook, he glanced at the other players, and then leaned upwards, he raised his hook, appearing to order a drink from the bar, in reality he was attempting to look into the mirror behind the bar. Kork failed in his subterfuge, the mirror had been removed because of the tournament. Villians may be cheats, but even they recognised some values. Vulcanus grinned at Kork. He glanced behind him and knew that the mirror had been removed. He gurfarred and pushed forward stacks of chips and tehydonite shards. Kork grimaced and folded. He settled back and suppped his strange, smoking, orange drink. Psyphon watched the exchange, and grinned at Zombozo, He pushed forward a mountain of chips and grinned, slowly the cards were turned over, and a torrent of chips added to Psyphon's mountainous pile. Zombozo chuckled as he shuffled the cards for the new hand, " so gent's, what brings you to this dive ". " Same as always " growled Kork. " Again and again " continued Vulcanus. " Tennyson ". they all echoed. Zombozo chuckled. " I hear you almost got him yesterday Psyphon. " " You heard correct ." smirked Psyphon. " I.... " " what good is almost " interjected Vulcanus, " we need someone to GET him!!!!. " a murmer of agreement ran through the players and the watching crowd. " AHHHHH, But we all've gotten close", Zombozo beamed, " sooner or later he'll slip up. " the grin turned to a sneer, " and i'll be there at his destruction. " He began dealing the Cards. " You!! " answered Kork. " You never gotten close to destroying Tennyson, not like me..... " " oh, prey tell...." smirked Zombozo. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Kork's Story. The was barely a murmur as the sleek, amphibious ship moved through the water. The creatures and plantlife moved aside easily for this strange alien vessel. Without warning the ship changed direction and sped towards a natural crevice in the seabed. Stranded in the middle of the crevice the human pleasure cruiser looked meek and helpless. Turned on it's side like a beached whale, a small shimmering coated its hull. The shimmering was an advanced shielding put in place by the alien vessel - preventing water from entering through many of its damage, and preventing air and pressure entering. The alien vessel hovered over the stricken ship, like a predator staking it's claim. The alien vessel lowered a beam which swept over the other ship, coating it in an amber wave, the shielding shook and grew fainter as its protection was stripped slowly. The captain of the alien vessel grinned, he took the proffered microphone in his one good hand and spoke deeply into it, addressing the surrounding ocean commandingly. " Now here this, Now here this, This is Captain Kork.... Ben Tennyson, the human's in this inferior sea craft are under my supervision, I have begun lowering the shield I so graciously allowed them, within half of one of your earth hour's thier craft will fill with water and they will drown. Face me and save them or doom them to a Watery grave. " Silence met the challenge, the amber beam continued to wave over the craft, as the second's continued to count down. Kork growled, " What's taking so long? ". CRUNCH...... SSSQQQUUUEEAAAALLLL..... CRUNCH!!!!! Kork's ship shook violently, a peirce squeal filled the air, followed by a judder, and a series of rythmic bump's and bang's. Kork looked around in panic. " Whats doing that ? " He barked at the mechaneers as they stood stupid. " Unknown cause, Captain, Scanning hull...." came the electronic reply. " Maybe I can explain " came the gargling snarl. Kork followed the voice to the other end of his deck, to the large window that looked out into the dark sea, at the centre a thin, jagged crack was spiralling outwards's, its cause, was dark and indistuingishable. The shape flittered away from the crack; before circling and speeding back towards the crack. SMASH!!!!! The glass crumpled like paper under its blow, and the shape hurtled through alongside gallons of water as it forced through the hole. The intruder stood admist the pouring water, Vaugley human in shape and size, it possessed a huge jaw full of serious teeth, small eyes and scaley skin, with sharp claws, two legs existed where before it had a tail. " You did call me out " it croaked. " Tennyson " Kork snarled. Ripjaw's grinned lopsidedly, " Who else?, " He started towards Kork, but stopped, thought and instead change track, reaching for his communicator he spoke " Rook?, you got the people to safety? " " affirmative Ben, " came the crackling reply, " Were loading them onto our craft now. " Ripjaws smiled and dropped the comunicator, striding towards Kork, who had a sour look, " Are you going to surrender quietly ? " asked Ben. Kork responded by whipping out a sophisticated blaster gun, he raised and squeezed the trigger, missed and aimed again. A sudden blur of claws swept the gun away, another fist swung upwards, making contact with korks chin, sending him flying. He collapsed into the computer banks. Minutes later Kork awoke, bound inside the plumber's craft. Watching his former prisoners thanking Ben and Rook. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "They threw me into a cell, it took months to escape...." he finished. The players nodded, before bursting into laughter. " Rubbish " chuckled Zombozo. His grin wide and crooked. " That's nothing " roared Vulcanus, grinning evily, " I' ll tell you a real story." The players and watchers settled back as he began. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Vulcanus story. '' The rocky channel looked foreboding as Ben approached it, he grimaced, as he lowered himself onto the ledge and swung his legs freely over the edge, he watched them swim in the abyss of darkness. " You sure this is the place Rook? " he asked to the communicator clipped to his hoodies collar. " Yes, " came the tired reply, " Me, Bluvic and Driba have spent the night searching and correlating the data, we are sure the treamors orginate from this site." " hmmmm, Ok, im going down now. " he replied, slowly he lowered himself down, ledge by ledge, wary of slipping on loose rocks. After some time in the darkness, he felt himself reach the floor of the cave, the darkness all encompassing, silence other than an occasional drip, drip from unseen stalagmites. " You know," murmered Ben to himself, " I didnt need to climb I could have flown or dropped or gone intangiable" he laughed, " stupid of me " " your right ! " came a sudden deep voice, " you are stupid ". The cave flooded with light as several high powered lights were aimed towards Ben, he squinted at the new light, a large imposing figure, loomed in front of him, he felt himself be grabbed by his hoodie front and raised high from the ground, his eye sight returning from his daze. " Vulcanus " he exclaimed, " Should have known, you always find ugly things in the dark. " " Funny!", he threw Ben backwards were he landed with a bump. " Stay out of the way Tennyson, this doesnt concern you". Ben raised himself up to a sitting posistion, " well the earthquake's your causing certainly are my concern." he replied. " Dont say I didnt warn you " Vulcanus grinned darkly, before dissapearing back into the darkness. Ben rose slowly and began to follow the rapidly dissapearing figure, but was halted by the jitter of several small aliens appearing from the gloom. The diminished villains rose their pickaxes and jibbered rapidly, a challenge of some sort. Ben smirked, " little payback?! ", he rose the Omnitrix and quickly span through the holographic display dial, found the hologram's face. " Going Hero!! " he yelled. The flash broke the darkness and the pickaxe minions covered their faces and cowered, as Ben's human form was re-placed by the hulking yellow and black figure of Cannonbolt. " Alright, lets get ready to rock and roll " he chuckled. Rolling at high speed, he bounced around, striking the minions sending them flailing into the dark depths of the cavern. Sensing their inpending defeat, the remaining fled back to where they had arrived from. Ben sped off in the general direction of Vulcanus. ''' SLAM !!!'' He struck the cavern wall heavily, falling back in surprise he changed direction, rolling more slowly now searching the cavern wall for an entrance, eventually finding it hidden in the gloom. He rolled along the narrow tunnel and runs before emerging into a brightly lit, and spacious cavern. In the middle of the vast cavern, Vulcanus stood and fiddled with the equipment he had gathered on the table, the sound of Ben's vast form and speedy emergance from the narrow tunnel, caused him to turn in surprise. He raised his hands in protest and shock as the huge ball collided into him sending him flying backward's over the table. Ben span slowly in the middle of the room, getting his bearings before springing back towards the slumped Vulcanus. Vulcanus was prepared though, his hand flew to the hidden holster on his waist and pulled free a sophisticated weapon. The air filled with a shrieking sound that was incrediably high pitched, the sound wave focused into a beam and struck Cannonbolt. The force hit Cannonbolt and he was flung backwards onto his back, his chest heaving with exertion. Vulcanus chuckled. Reaching up he continued to manipulate the computers and machines, his fingers rapidly moving along the controls. " ha ha ha, there we go ! " he chuckled. His laughter was accompanied by the sound and flash of the Omnitrix reverting Ben back to human. Ben raised himself groggily, " whu.... what.... what are you talking about? " he said rubbing his head. Suddenly the was a quick metal sliding sound, followed by a bubbling sound, twin points of light appeared above the two figures, from previously hidden vents, the bubbling sound increased and the temperature began to climb higher and higher. " Ive been drilling for days, and finally hit the magma seam, im going to flood the cavern's with it, then when it reaches maximum temperature, i'll allow it to melt through to Undertown, then Bellwood ! " he bellowed triumphantly. " why?, bit stupid dont you think " mocked Ben. Vulcanus scrowled, " because i'll created my own villianous oasis, Tennyson, and best of all i'll own all the remaining space, think of the money i'll make through rent. " " seriously, not going to happen. " smirked Ben. He slammed the omnitrix's core. " Big chill ". he breathed heavily, and spred his wings to the fullest, a torrent of icy chill flew from his mouth and spread outwards. Vulcanus was too slow to reach his blaster for a second shot, frozen solid he could only watch as the cold breeze spread further, the computers, machines and blaster became brittle and shattered under the icey force. Without the computer command's the drills stopped moving. Spreading further it reached the magma flow, the was a temporary resistance against the chill, before the lava frosted over and bacame a frozen river of bubbles and ridges. Vulcanus struggled against the ice, " NO, thats not fair !!!! " he complained " SSSSSHHHHH " breathed Bigchill. " I'll call the plumbers to free you, they'll be here soon, until then you can wait here in the dark. " " No wait........ " stuttered Vulcanus " Dont go ! " Ben laughed and called up Rook. " Smoothies later " he arranged. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ " He just stood their babbling about smoothies too me, until the plumber's arrived and carted me off to jail, it was nearly a relief to be free of him. " Vulcanus snarled. " Well, it was better than Kork's " smiled Zombozo, " but that's not hard " he added with a sly grin. " You act like an expert!, lets here your story " growled Kork. " Ohhhhhh, it was a dark and stormy night....." he began before breaking into manic laughter. " i'd told them that i had accuired an airship full of chemicals, which if i didnt check in every day would crash into Bellwood square. " " They believed that ? " asked a dubious Kork. " Oh, i'm very convincing " he replied with a wicked gleam and manic laugh......... ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Zombozo's story. Bellwood town centre, midnight. The town square was empty besides four figures, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko and Grandpa Max, stood anxiously pacing the square and looking to the sky, then back to their watches. The fourth figure was sat, bound, on the sidewalk. Every so often he would break into a giggling fit.... " Twinkle, twinkle, little star. " he girgled glancing at the cloudy sky. " I hate to have to hurry you gentlemen, but my plane will be here soon." he collapsed into a laughing fit. Grandpa Max grimaced, " enough joke's Zombozo, you said this was the place, tell us where it is. " he bent so he was eye to eye with the giggling clown, " or our deals off ". The clown's giggles subsided slowly, " You've got five minute's till it arrives, one more before you start choking on fumes, maybe one more before your all dead !!!! It's funny thinking about it. " " We had a deal. " growled Grandpa Max. " maybe i lie ?!! who knows !!!! ", retorted Zombozo. Suddenly a hum filled the air, shattering the silence. Ben stifled a yawn as zombozo cackled " Showtime kiddies. " Through a break in the clouds the narrow shaft of the blimp appeared, its gleaming hull stood out blazingly against the darkened sky, its patchwork bodice was covered in smiling faces and ha ha stencils. Zombozo leapt to his feet, his bonds in tatters, a shocked Max yelped as he was cruelly spun away by Zombozo's streamers. " Well gentlemen, you've been a fine audience but ...." he leapt upwards and grasped the ladder that was thrust down from the airship. " Stop clown " yelled Rook, taking aim with his blaster. " uh-uh," said Zombozo, wagging his finger, " this vessel might go boom ! " Ben helped Grandpa Max up from where he fell. " So you lied about the poison gas " " of course " zombozo cackled, " there would be no fun in killing you, i like an audience. " " Good " smirked Ben, the area filling with the glow of the Omnitrix's power, his human form gone replaced by a more bestial one, his stature changing so he was squatted, thick course hair began to spout on his body and a snarling tone replaced his usual vocalism. Wildmutt leapt high in the air, sailing towards the clown and his maniacle airship. Zombozo flinched, but felt no blow, Ben kept on sailing past him, Zombozo laughed at the sight of a huge Orange attack dog sailing way from him, " missed me " he sang, but Ben had not been aiming at him. Wildmutt claw's sank into the soft fabric of the airship, peircing them in several places, the holes tore and faint gushes of air, foul smelling, but safe, escaped from within. It ruffled through his hair as it blew free, with a rasp, he continued to climb higher, each step punching more holes, the airship, he climbed to it's apex and leapt down, catching zombozo and grasping him as they fell with a thud to the ground. The airship collapsed and deflated over the square, Ben reverted back and Zombozo moaned, " back to jail I suppose...... " ______________________________________________________________________________________________ " And they locked me up, no sense of humour, those Plumbers ! " he remarked. murmurs of laughter ran through the crowd that listened, then as one all eyes turned to the fourth player at the table, Psyphon lounged in his chair, his eyes flitting across the cards he grasped. " Well....... were waiting Psyphon " murmered Vulcanus. " Indeed " continued Zombozo, he motioned with his hands lazily, " rumours have circulated to me abotu your encounter with him last night. " Kork raised an eyebrow, flipping a few chips into the pot, " I thought we were here to play ? ", he grinned shakily. " Fold " ,Vulcanus and Zombozo echoed together. Psyphon looked at his card's and sighed, " all in ", pushing all his chip's forward. Mutual grin's of Vulcanus and Zombozo, and a ripple of murmurs and mock gasps, accompanied the start of Psyphon's story. " I had spent the last three month's carefully cultivating and gathering technolgy from a number of less than refutable sources.... " ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Psyphon's story. Psyphon waited patiently at the arranged spot, a dark, unessacarily grimy corner of undertown. The sound of footstep's alerted him to the arrival of his goon. Bubblehelmet appeared out of the gloom carrying a case. " Got it boss. " " Good bubbles, good....." Psyphon greedily grabbed the bag. " You wernt followed, I trust ? " " No boss, I was careful. " " Yeah he was really careful " came the yell from some nearby crates. Psyphon slapped bubblehelmet sharply, " Imbecil. " he moaned. He raised his fist and sent a ray of intense heat towards the boxes, which melted into sludge on contact. There was no one behind them. " Where are you ? " growled Psyphon. " Here " came the reply, from behind Psyphon. Psyphon whirled on the spot, his laser firing, scorching into the floor and wall, leaving black grooves in them, but there was no target to hit. " How are you ? " began Psyphon. " Because im quicker than you ! " came the reply, in a mocking voice. It sounded as if it came from the other side of them room. Psyphon whirled around again and fired quick blasts at any area that could be hidden from. " Who are you ? " Asked Psyphon. " Ben 10 " came the reply, a blur shot towards him, and the was a crack as a fist made contact with Psyphon's chin sending him flying. Psyphon flomped to the ground, and lay still, breathing heavily, when he had regained himself, he reached for the fallen bag, rooted around and retrieved the device he seeked, he could sense the hero standing near by, watching curiously. " So you've come to play hero " Psyphon growled, He raised himself upwards to his knees. The was a flash as Ben reverted from XLR8 to human. " Yep " he replied, brightly. Psyphon rose to his feet, and shook his head, " such a waste of talent. ", he raised his hand the device he had tinkered with was strapped to his wrist. " It took me month;s to build this, you know, and now I see you, I can honestly say..... It was worth it ! " He fired. The laser sped towards Ben at an alarming rate, the oncoming doom of red was matched by the shine of the omnitrix's green, as Ben's DNA altered..... Human skin replaced by Hard crystal, Blood, Plasma and Muscle replaced by Mineral alternative's, Sharp points appreared all over Ben's limbs and jutted out the shoulder blades. The laser blast struck the sharp jagged shape, and Diamondhead's form was obscured by the red ray. Second's passed, and Psyphon grinned, after moment's he began to cackle. " what ya doing to him boss? " asked a dazed and confused Bubblehelmet. " Im glad you asked Bubble's, I spent months gathering the tech to build this laser, it saps the strength and powers of the afflicted individual for 24 hour's, in short, Tennyson will be left as weak as a kitten, no matter what alien hero he chooses. " he laughed manically. " I wouldnt count on it. " came the strained reply. From within the obscuring blaze, Diamondhead reappered, his hands had formed into a prism shape, " have a taste of your own medicaine. " he growled. The beam slightened, then it wavered, before it came crashing back onto Psyphon, " AAAAHHHH " yelled Psyphon as his power was removed. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ " He reversed the laser, and left me powerless, I was lucky to escape. " Finished Psyphon. He lowered his cards onto the table in full view " Straight Flush. I win again. ". He gathered the chip's. " Wait..... this happened yesterday, right ? " asked a mischevious looking Zombozo. " Yes " Figurted and uneasy Psyphon. It suddenly dawned on Captain Kork and Vulcanus. " Your poweless. " they breathed. " Never " snarled Psyphon, as the other three rose from their chairs. " Oh I think so " came the reply from the bar. with a flourish the patron revealed himself as Grandpa Max, he levelled a blaster at the table. From within the room and crowd, Plumber agents apeared, casting off their coats and disguises and levelling rifles and blasters at the targets. From Zombozo's right Rook appeared proto-tool in hand, " How come I didnt appear much in those tall tales. " he remarked. " Dont worry about it " came a loud drawl from the bar's doorway, Fourarm's hulking form squeezed through, he raised a hand intimidatingly. " Anyone ? " The crowd and villians scanned the assorted Plumbers and their weapons, vastly outmatched and outgunned they surrendered immediatly. The four Villians were loaded into plumber craft, a chorus of moans emitting from them. " So i was thinking we should write those stories down " remarked Ben " therye pretty awesome ", to a chorus of good natured groans. '''THE END. 'Trivia.' *The premise of the episode is based on an episode of Batman the animated series. *Rooks remark of " how come I didnt appear much in those tall tales " is a minor break of the fourth wall and a nod to the fact he only has minor appearances in this story. *The way Ben acts in the story , Cocky and slightly violent / malicous, is because the villian's stories are naturally one sided. *Ironically, the stories never really show Ben being beaten - just dangerous situations instead. Category:Episodes